Pokemon Novel
by Dragon2200
Summary: There are legends surrounding that tale... A madman, condemned by fate, tells his tale. I once roamed the land, free to change it as I please. I endeavored to remake the same world that damned me in my view... The ones who made the world I now live in, the world I see here, and those I drew to fate, those I drew to me...
1. Prolouge

Hm? So, you've found me... I don't know where you've found my memories, but learn from my words. A few years ago, I lost it all... Disgraced, near death, I nursed myself back to relative health in the world created through my actions, even though it was a world that I did not wish for... No longer able to face the world, I hid. In that solitude, I decided to record my memories of the last few years engraved in my heart. There were some parts that I had to risk my existence to learn, others derived from conclusion. This is the beginning of my tale, as well as those that left me here...

Skrimir: "Hey Bu, howz about you and me have another contest!? I still owe you from last time!"

Skrimir was at it again. He and Bu are in the same year, and they've held a mantic rivalry ever since. Even though I believe their record is 26-18 in Bu's favor at that time, he still believes he can match point. Must be a football player's mentality. The fool...

Bu: "Yeah, whatever. What did you have in mind? Keep it quick, I need to get back to my room to unwind."

As a polar opposite to Skrimir, Bu is cool in every sense of the word. Top male student, calm, and he's a Glaceon. I wonder if all Ice types are as cool as he is...  
Yeah, I said he was a Glaceon. You see, this world I live in isn't a world of humans. Perhaps other worlds, but not this one. This is a world where Pokémon like me run the world. There are no humans here. Oh, and if I haven't mentioned yet, Skrimir's an Arcanine. Yeah, small wonder how a Fire type can lose more than win to an Ice type.

Skrimir: "Alright! Howz about from here to the dorms?"  
Bu: "Eh? Hm... That's about a mile... yeah, sure, why not?"  
Skrimir: "'Eh?' Whaddya mean 'Eh?' 'Course it's a mile. I expected you to decline because it would take more than 5 minutes."  
Bu: "5 minutes? You really think it would take me 5?"  
Skrimir: "Yeah it will, and I, the King of Awesomely Fleet Feet will... Where'd he go?"  
Uhae Khan: "He dashed off to the dorms the second you said yeah, I'd advise you go and lose to him already."

Now, at this point, another close acquaintance of mine and friend of Bu's chipped in. He was an Absol, who's name was Uhae Khan. He moved here from a far off land, who's name (as well as his), no one can pronounce. So everyone just calls him Khan. He's rarely out of sight from Bu, and it's rumored that Khan has a dark secret that only Bu knows... at least, that's what everyone believes.

Speaking of Bu, I'd better tell you now that from this point forward, the next thoughts are of other's minds. Bu's, Khan's, Skrimir's and many more. If you're wondering how I know about their thoughts, I dare not say any further. You will find who I am in due time, but for this tale of mine to be told, it must be told in the eyes of the ones who brought the world I live in about. The eyes of Bu the Glaceon...


	2. Chapter 1

Bu: "Figures he'd challenge me to a race the second break starts. Good thing I told Moon to go on ahead and wait for me at the dorms. Skrim's as predicable as sliced bread."

Hi, I'm Bu. Yep, just Bu. I'm the guy to know around these parts. Many kinda see me as the literal cool guy, but I'd like to think I've got a warm heart. Unless it's Skrimir, in which case there's usually an Ice Beam with his name on it.  
Out of everyone at Cordoss, I look forward the most to hanging out with a few best friends; Khan, because we've known each other since I was an Eevee, Skrimir, because he amuses me greatly, and my girlfriend, Newmoon the Ninetails. Best of all is that we all know each other really well, so we can all hang out together easy, provided Skrimir doesn't challenge me.

Newmoon: "Ah! There you are. I take it Rimshot raced you again?"  
Bu: "Yeah, even got the place right."  
Newmoon: "Hea, you're as clever as ever. Hey, that rhymed..."  
Bu: "A rhyme as sweet, as your manner petite."  
Newmoon: "You are so CUTE when you do that! If I've told you once, it's been a thousand. Why won't you come to poetry club with me?"  
Bu: "I told you, if Rimshot saw me there...Eh?"  
Newmoon: "Oh look. 27 is it now?"  
Skrimir: "...hah...hagh...frickin hair...I lost...hah..."  
Bu: "Did you take the hill route again? If I told you to beat me in a race once, it's been a thousand. Take the shortest route next time."  
Skrimir: "...Pah! That was a handicap! Yes, a handicap!"  
Bu: "...(sigh)... I won by a full minute. I told you to take the shortest route, I even stopped to freeze a boulder for kicks! I don't know what's lower, my lose rate or your IQ.  
Newmoon: "Okay, you two, settle down... Hey Skrimir, can you go tell Khan we're going to the cave tomorrow to hang? Remind him to bring his pick and rope m'kay? Thanks."  
Skrimir: "... Goddamn it, now I have to run back..."

Ah, Skrimir. Life would be boring without you... Truth be told, I'm not sure that I would care about whether or not I had met you. You remind me too much of my older brother, Sen...

Sen...Where are you? You disappeared 10 years ago... Mom and Dad were both calm, but I could tell that they were worried. A Pokémon comes of age at 14, but I saw you last only when you were barely 13... It was no family secret that you work for a spy organization. We all knew that traveled to different lands sometimes, watching important people. We even knew that you had to risk your life sometimes... After your occasional visits every once in a while stopped, we all feared the worst. I can still remember the last night I saw you, getting ready to leave after a shorter than usual visit. That night...

Sen: "No, Mom. This mission the E.A.D.O.S. gave me is top-secret. I can't say why, or what it entails, but it requires me to leave tonight. I won't be returning for at least a month."  
Jikan: "Well, if you're leaving for such an important mission, why don't at least say goodbye to little brother? He misses you so much while you're gone... Salec, doesn't he bother you every other day asking, 'Where's big brother, Daddy?' It's so sad.."  
Salec: "She's right, Sen... You've only been here a few days this time! Normally, it's a few weeks at least."  
Sen: "Normally, both of you would be right. I worry about Bu... I know nothing serious ever happens here, but I find myself worrying about his safety while I'm elsewhere."  
Salec: "They recruited you because you were incredibly talented at spying. We understand that you have a high pressure career, but don't worry about Bu, son. He'll grow up as strong as his brother..."

I had heard all of this from the top of the stairs. Sen was more than a brother at that time... My mom, who worked as a secretary for a financial firm's CIO, was often not home because of her demanding hours, while my dad lead a youth group at a local church that was well known. Before Sen was recruited into a mysterious spy organization, he was the one who always kept an eye on me and kept me out of trouble. After that, he began to be gone for a few days, which turned into weeks then into months. We lived in a well kept home, due to the fact that my mom, who was an Umbreon, could handle night hours fine and often put in more time than necessary to make our family prosper. Dad didn't make much, but he was happy working with other kids at youth, and was never depressed. I didn't make the connection at the time, but I think that affected Sen when he was around me. Neither Dad nor Sen ever wore a frown...

Sen: "At any rate, my mission handed down by E.A.D.O.S. requires me to travel to another country. I'm to meet with the commander before I leave. I am to leave before sunrise tomorrow. Please... tell Bu that I'm sorry I couldn't be around any longer this time."  
Jikan: "Sen, my son... look at me. You are his brother! Only you can tell him. He will understand you better than if either me or your father tell him. I regret not being able to spend more time with Bu..."  
Sen: "...Ok. I will let him know in my own words. Brother..."

You stayed for a while longer, then left that night. As usual, you left by leaving a blue-lit candle by my room's door, with a note attached. I can still remember exactly what that note said...

Bu, my brother.  
I am sorry I could not stay any longer than I usually do this time. E.A.D.O.S. demands that I leave immediately for my next mission. Had I a choice, I would have liked to relax for a few weeks, perhaps go on a little camping trip with Mom and Dad. Again, I'm sorry.

As to what I am about to write, destroy this note after you read it. My commander already sent down the details of the mission, and I didn't have the heart to tell Mom or Dad this time.

I have been conscripted into Ghetyu's war against Sørensthak. They are sending me to spy and assassinate the countries' new rebel faction's leader, who as of recently, claimed the throne from the previous King of Sørensthak. There have been rumors that he is oppressing the remainder of the royal family there, so I am to eliminate him. Bu, this is more important than you may realize.

Have you heard from Mom or Dad about Sørensthak and Ghetyu being in the middle of a war waged by the same person I am being sent to kill? I am loathe to admit it, but we are losing that war. E.A.D.O.S. and Ghetyu's government are collaborating in an effort to end this before it goes completely out of hand. They want me to play a key role in assassinating their leader so that they will lose their advantage. This is for the good of the country.

When it's over with, I'll try to speak with the commander and have him let me off the hook for a long break at home.

I promise, brother... I will return triumphant! With a few souvenirs from Sørensthak, too!

Your brother and friend,  
Sen

I watched the news more intently for signs of your effort there after that. Dad was questioning me over why I would be interested in the news at my age, but I waved him off by saying I was bored. I don't think he completely bought it, though...

It took a few months, but one day I saw that your mission had succeeded. There reports coming in that Sørensthak's leader, a Houndoom named Ziq, had died within Sørensthak castle. I was worried in those few months, as I don't think you knew I heard you say it take at least a month. After three months or so had passed, I saw Dad look worried for the first time... Six months had passed, and you still had not come back. Mom stopped working as much hours, while Dad quit his job as Youth group leader so that he could watch over me. I could tell that they were trying to keep me from wondering where you were, brother. I responded to them by never mentioning you around them, but I would always wander into your old room when Dad wasn't looking and keeping your room clean, in hopes that you would return as you had said...

Sen... Where were you?


	3. Chapter 2

Newmoon: "...tell Khan we're going to hang in the cave tomorrow to hang? Remind him to bring his pick and rope m'kay? Thanks."  
Bu: "Ah..."  
Newmoon: "Now, Lullabu, I need to get started on the break's workload. Mr. Rigel gave me a few constellations to memorize."  
Bu: "Yeah, I should get started on my work too... Night!"  
Newmoon: "Good night!"

Oh, Bu. Sometimes I feel blessed to have met you... We were both freshmon, I was lost, you were hopelessly lost, yet you extended your paw intent to help... We ended up straying into the cave, you almost fell into a pit, and I fell for you... If Khan hadn't found us, we might have died...

Wrapped in memories of past calls and close encounters, I can recollect the day I had met you and Khan at the entrance to the grounds on my first day here...

Bu: "Hi!"  
Newmoon: "...H-Hello."  
Bu: "Are you lost? I know this place pretty well, so if you want help, I can help!"  
Khan: "Try not to believe everything he says, he's a new student here. I'm a year ahead of him."  
Bu: "K-Khan?! What are you saying,man? Come on, my older brother went here and I visited at least twice a year, you should know that!  
Khan: "In other words, he went back home on breaks and raved about how awesome this school is."  
Newmoon: "..He.. hehe... hahahahahahaha! You two seem as close as brothers. What's your name, by the way?  
Bu: "Eh? The name's Bu! My friends name is-"  
Khan: "Just call me Khan, no one can pronounce the full of it anyway."  
Bu: "Come on man, stop interrupting me..."  
Newmoon: "Well, even if your lost, I don't mind having company."  
Bu: "Alright! Hey Khan, head back to the dorms, I'll meet you there."  
...

That was when...yes...I met you and Khan. You ran around, exhausting me while I tried to catch up... Eventually I followed you into the place where our love would be rooted in the finest jewels of earth. That cave, which the students call "Gratimaine Grotto", was normally forbidden. Your love of new things, plus your insistence that there was a shortcut to the dorms through that cave almost lead us to disaster, but led us to find each other...

Newmoon: "Are you sure we're going the right way?"  
Bu: "Yup! Just gotta take a left... Woah!"  
Newmoon: "Yeah, a left right into a dead end with a hole in the floor..."  
Bu: "I SWEAR that wasn't there before..."

A rattling... an ominous rumble heralded the arrival of our problem... It was then that I truly feared for our safety, which was in Bu's honest, if clumsy, paws...

Newmoon: "W-what was that sound?"  
Bu: "Nothing, I'm sure. Onward!"

Then, as suddenly as a waterfall of lies, all hell broke loose.

Newmoon: "BU! RUN!"  
Bu: "Eh?"

-CRASH!-

A settling of dust... Bu's voice cried out in shock... an echo of purest cacophony choired into being...

Newmoon: "Bu!? Where are you?!"  
Bu: "..."  
Newmoon: "BU!?"  
Bu: "...*cough cough... I'm alright... the pit's beginning to crumble away... I'll fall into it if I don't get out soon..."  
Newmoon: "Don't speak like that! I'll get you out! Somehow..."  
Bu: "Who said I quit already? Even so, I can't use Dig to get out of here. The walls and ceiling are covered limestone while the floor will crumble away if I even try..."  
Newmoon: "I'll go get help then!  
Bu: "...Face it. We're lost in this cave. Even if you do manage to get help, how would you find your way back to this spot? In time, no less."  
Newmoon: "...*sob..."  
Bu: "Hey now.. Don't cry, we're not out of options yet! Now, listen. I have an idea."  
Newmoon: "...W-w-what is it?"  
Bu: "How strong are you at fire attacks?"  
Newmoon: "I know Flamethrower... Why?  
Bu: "Perfect! Ok, here's the plan. I see a weak spot in the limestone on your left side, about three feet up. When I say go, hit that spot with your Flamethrower for about 5 seconds. I'll follow up with my Ice Beam for an equal amount of time. If my plan works right, the constant expansion and contraction of rock should weaken the spot enough for me to try and break through with a Headbutt."  
Newmoon: "T-that sounds like it could work!"  
Bu: "Alright, ready..?"

And so we tried. I remember breathing flames hotter and longer than I had ever done so before, for Bu's life was at stake, and deep down at that time, I knew without him, I couldn't even begin to go on...

-10 minutes later-

Bu: "Alright, I... hah... think thats... enough..."  
Newmoon: "Are you alright?"  
Bu: "Ye-yeah, just... a little... exhausted... the spot looks ready... just give me 5 minutes..."  
Newmoon: "Ok, but please hurry..."

...rrrummblllle...

Bu: "...Eh?

...  
-BOOOOMM!-

Newmoon: "BU!?"  
Bu: "Dammit, the pit is taking up more than half the floor... I might not be able to make enough momentum for a Headbutt... I'm sorry."  
Newmoon: "No Bu, don't speak that way! D-don't..."

-CRASH-

Newmoon: "BU!"  
Khan: "Goddamn it, Bu!"

-SHHHWIIIING-

Newmoon: "Huh?!"  
Bu: "H-hey Khan... whazup..?"

It was Khan. I had learned later that as a species, Absol can sense natural disasters before they occur. I guess because the two are inseparable, Bu's imminent death counted as a natural disaster to him, so he came in search. He had split that massive stalactite in two with his Night Slash move...

Khan: "Come on, lets get you out of here..."  
Bu: "Ha... ha... are you kidding...? I still need to lead Moon out..."  
Khan: "In that state? The only thing you're capable of at the moment is letting us haul your sorry ass back to your dorm. Which, by the way, you were supposed to be in an hour ago. You know curfew's at 9:30? Plus, these caves are forbidden to everyone under 4th year!"  
Bu: "...Then why are you here? You're only a sophmon, a second year!  
Khan: "I know these caves, unlike you. Now, take a guess how far you two were from the entrance?"  
Bu: "Lost?"  
Newmoon: "A few hundred feet?"  
Khan: "Nice guesses, but your both only partially right. Try a few hundred meters below the surface."

That certainly shut us up. For a while at least.

Bu: "Hey, Khan, tell me. How do you know these caves so well, despite only being a second year?"  
Khan: "...I cannot tell you that. You should know why. However, I'll leave it at 'special permission'. And by the way? We're still not even."

More silence.

Khan: "..."  
Newmoon: "..."  
Bu: "...Hey Moon... look at this."  
Newmoon: "Hm? Oh!"  
Bu: "I picked it up when I was examining the wall."  
Newmoon: "It's such a beautiful gem..."  
Bu: "Yeah, almost like a rainbow trapped in stone..."  
Newmoon: "..."  
Bu: "...You have it."  
Newmoon: "What? Why?"  
Bu: "It was all my fault that we both almost died down there. I know I could never make it up to you, but..."  
Newmoon: "...You fool..."

Then, the embrace. An embrace that I wished held all my thoughts and feelings toward Bu in one motion. I wept softly, holding him close...and whispered into his ear. A whisper that carried the promise of a warm future, carried by three words alone.

I love you.

It took most of my tails to support him until he was safely in his dorm.


	4. Chapter 3

Skrimir: "...Pah...hah...Moon told me... to tell you...that we're going to... the cave... tomorrow. She also said to...hah... bring your pick and rope..."  
Khan: "Hm... a mining trip? Sounds like fun...Thanks for telling me, Rimshot."  
Skrimir: "Not a problem... man, I need to run more often, I'll never beat Bu in a a race at this rate..."

And off he went.

Khan: "... Well Bu, how will this next trip fare? Jewel hunting... I know it's for Newmoon's sake. Methinks the next trip may yield more than that..."

My name is Uhæ Khan. I'm sure you've already heard of me. I'm a surrogate brother of Bu's and I attend Cordoss Boarding school, a prominent institution for Pokémon in Ghetyu. My story, as well as Bu's, tells a tale of brotherhood that is rooted in deep trust and my true identity, which Bu discovered one day. Had E.A.D.O.S. found out that Bu knew who I really was, I would be dead. I cannot let anyone else know...

You, the reader, are different. It will not matter whether you know my secret or not. So I shall tell you. First and foremost, the name you know me by is a disguise. In reality, my code name is "Awaken". They are pronounced similarly, so it can slip by in normal conversation. My purpose...ah, I shouldn't spoil. After all, what good will it do to unravel a cloth with many strings missing already? None. So I will leave it to you, the reader, to guess. Conspiracy theories, cover-ups, betrayal, etc... It amuses me to no end to see humans guess at things.

Even so, I leave you with a clue and a memory. A memory of Bu, and why I can never leave his side...

Khan: "...W-who's there!?"

Silence.

Khan: "Show yourself!"

More silence. Then...

-WHOOOOSH-

Khan: "There!"

A gigantic fireball!

Khan: "Fire... don't underestimate me! Psycho Cut!"

-SHHHWIIING-

Khan: "Right through!"  
?: "Enough!"

-ssssssssssssss-

The fire died down. From a clump of nondescript tress, he appeared...

?: "Your reaction time has improved considerably over the last 2 months. However, you overreacted. The fire was a mere illusion. Focus on overcoming your perception first, not the what you perceive."

He was right. There were no scorched leaves, no smell of smoke...

?: "Same time, next week. Remember, the next attack may not be an illusion."  
Khan: "Yes, master..."

He left. There was still so much left to do...

-rustle-

Khan: "!"

I readied my Ice Beam.

-rustle, rustle-

?: "Oof!"  
Khan: "? Who are you? Why are you here?"  
?: "Eh? I'm Bu. I got lost from camp, so I just decided to wander around until I found someone. Can you help me?"  
Khan: "Depends. Do you remember in which direction your camp generally is? Or what it looked like?"  
Bu: "Eh? Not that. I'm hungry and can't find anything to eat."  
Khan: "...Oh... um... let's see... There's a Sitrus berry tree right there. Want me to get a few of-"  
Bu: "Nah, I can do it myself."

Then he proceeded to split the tree in half.

-CRAAAASHHHHH-

Khan: "...the fuck!?"  
Bu: "Sweet! One gets hungry after 4 days lost...  
Khan: "Four... Fuh-four days!?"  
Bu: "Yep. I've been lost worse though."  
Khan: "..."  
Bu: "Hey, do you smell smoke?"  
Khan: "…! Another one? "

Sure enough, a real fireball this time.

Khan: "Shit! Too slow..."  
Bu: "Ooh! I could roast some of these!"

Sure enough, he amazed me further. He picked up 5 berries in his mouth (how the hell can an Eevee carry 5 Sitrus berries in it's mouth!?) and stared straight at the fire. At the last second, he whapped the fireball away with his tail (6 feet radius, too...), used Quick Attack right through it, and came out unscathed with 6 (6? Where'd the extra one come from?) well done Sitrus berries.

Bu: "Want one? It's fresh and hot!"

At this point, all I could do was stare with my mouth agape like a moron.

Bu: "Oh! I forgot to ask! What's your name?"  
Khan: "Huh? Oh, um, ah... it's Khan."  
Bu: "Well Khan, nice to meet you!"  
Khan: "Can I ask you a question?"  
Bu: "Sure!"  
Khan: "How did you do that?! With the fire, and the berries... and the tree! How?"  
Bu: "Eh? Hm... I'm not sure. I get lost a lot, so I usually run into those kinds of situations all the time! When they do come up, I usually don't think about it. I just go for it!"  
Khan: "..."  
Bu: "BUUUURPPP! Man that was good. Well, I should probably find my way back now."  
Khan: "...I think there's a camp to the south..."  
Bu: "Thanks!"  
Khan: "...-slap- OW! What the hell did I just see...?"

One week later

Silence.  
'Remember your training...'  
More silence.  
Khan: "..."  
?: "Awaken."  
Khan: "! Master?"  
?: "Do you remember that peculiar boy you met last week?"  
Khan: "So you saw that..."  
?: "Yes. That boy will be your first assignment."  
Khan: "...!"  
?: "You are to enroll as a transfer student at the same time as he does at Cordoss Boarding School. In the meantime, his family has accepted you as part of a foreign exchange program for two years. You must attempt to discern the source of his power."  
Khan: "Yes, sir."  
?: "The higher ups wish to recruit him when he is ready. His brother proved extremely useful to our cause, and we are seeing similar signs of promise from him. To that end, you will also act as his bodyguard."  
Khan: "Yes, sir."  
...

And so my assignment began. Nothing major ever happened, really. My role as a bodyguard was easy, as I rarely let him out of my sight, and the family I was living with lived in a friendly neighborhood. Spying on him was also relatively easy, as the house was spacious and carried sound easily.

Even after 1 1/2 years, I still could not discern his source of power. During that time, we got along like brothers; sharing, fighting occasionally, but still getting along just fine. All was fine.

Then, the day came to attend Cordoss. Under orders given midway through the assignment, I was to enroll the year before Bu did, giving him further incentive to follow his older brother, who was never spoken of around his parents. I never even knew his name...

One day, I decided to mentor Bu a little by teaching him Ice Beam. He picked it up amazingly fast, and in the process, evolved into the Bu you, the reader, know him as. His mom, Jikan the Umbreon and dad, Salec the Weavile, were overjoyed that he inherited part of his father's type...

This evolution brought about an unexpected side effect to my cover as a spy. I was there when he evolved...

Khan: "...?"  
Bu: "..."  
Khan: "...!"  
Bu: "Whoa!"  
Khan: "..."  
Bu: "Hey Khan, how do I look?"  
Khan: "You look... pretty cool! In more ways than one..."  
Bu: "Eh? Really? What am I now... a Glaceon?"  
Khan: "I think so..."  
Khan: 'This needs to be reported back...'  
Bu: "...to headquarters?"  
Khan: "What?"  
Bu: "Just now... I heard you say you need to report back to someone. I saw a figure cloaked in shadow, casting a chill upon the scene... Were you spying on me?"  
Khan: "N-no..."  
Bu: "Khan, you're a bad liar. I can tell you're under commands to spy on me. Truth be told, I've suspected it since the paint can incident 6 months ago."  
Khan: "...Am I really that obvious?"  
Bu: "No."  
Khan: "Then why...?  
Bu: "...did I not ask you sooner?"  
Khan: "Ye-Yes..."  
Bu: "Because I trust you, Khan You're like a brother to me.  
Khan: "..."  
Bu: "And you'll continue to be."  
Khan: "...!"  
Bu: "I won't ask why, but know this; I know my brother was a spy. He left, 10 years ago. I haven't seen Sen since... No one even knows what even happened to him. So I ask you: will you follow in his path? Or will you stay by my side as a brother?"

Turmoil. Uncertainty. Loss. Such ideas are useless to a spy like me... Even so, I felt all three in that split instance. The loss of Bu's brother, Sen. The turmoil of his, and my, feelings, clashing like iron hammers... The uncertainty of my future, one filled with dread if Master found out I blew my cover, to my assignment of all Pokémon...

Then, in one fell swoop, the answer. My assignment to guard and watch Bu was no longer on the orders of another. To fill his loss, and to ease our turmoil, I would become his brother. I would protect him as an older brother would, and create a certain future, one where neither of us would succumb to the chains of fate.

Even so, I would be outright killed if I defied the organization I worked for. Because Bu knew my secret, I had already failed, but he proposed that neither of us mention it to anyone. Through this act of mercy, he saved my life, as I could continue to spy on him without worry, while still acting the role of brother to him. This is my secret, and why I can never leave his side.


	5. Chapter 4

Skrimir: "...pah...hah...Moon told me... to tell you...that we're going to... the cave... tomorrow. She also said to...hah... bring your pick and rope..."  
Khan: "Hm... a mining trip? Sounds like fun...Thanks for telling me, Rimshot."  
Skrimir: "Not a problem... man, I need to run more often, I'll never beat Bu in a race at this rate..."  
?: "Hey Rimshot! How'd the race go?"

Ranulf just showed up. Then again, he somehow always manages to do that. Perhaps it came from the fact that he's an old class-clown-turned track star...Truth be told, he still punks people from time to time. He's been my best friend since my days when I first challenged him; we still share a match every once in a while. Whenever I get the idea to race Bu again, he helps gets me into proper condition. After all, even though we're the best in different sports, it was him that slowed me down in more ways than one, and taught me the error of my ways... My front right leg hasn't been the same since.

Skrimir: "Poor as usual. He beat me by a full minute."  
Ranulf: "Took the hill route?"  
Skrimir: "Yeah, how did you-"  
Ranulf: "Watched it."  
Skrimir: "They why-"  
Ranulf: "I wanted you to admit defeat to yourself first. That is the first step to bettering yourself. If I didn't get you to say it out loud, you would have never admitted it. Don't you remember when we met?"  
Skrimir: "Oh..."  
Ranulf: " Well, next time, challenge him to an eating contest or something. See ya."

He was always like that, the kind of guy who practiced what he preached. It reminds me of the days when my pride often; no, ALWAYS got the better of me, that day about a year ago...

Skrimir: "GRAARGH!"  
'Stronger...'  
Skrimir: "...HAAA!"  
'Hotter...'  
Skrimir: "...hah... FWOHH!"  
'More...'  
It seemed, at the time, impossible. Learning Fire Blast is what I saw as the next step towards power, and the next step towards becoming the legend of power I had always yearned for; despite my efforts, performing Fire Blast seemed out of my reach: I couldn't muster the necessary power for it. Up until this point, I proudly stood my ground against all that I challenged and came out the victor in one-on-one combat. Even Bu, my greatest rival, could not defeat me in battle. However, this pedestal upon which I perch is beginning to crack...

The one who threatened my position of fame was a Manetric by the name of Ranulf. As a fellow athlete, defeating him in combat would hopefully prove to inspire other challengers, as I do grow weary of those who would not prove a challenge and do so anyways. Despite this, it was Ranulf who approached me with the ultimatum. I could not afford to lose to him, and yet... I knew I had to match his issued challenge. I could sense great power from his being, greater than ever me... It is that reason that I reach for even greater power. For within two days, I fight for my pride...

That appointed day, July 10th, our match was staged to be undertaken. The school's practice range was cleared, and many, including Bu, turned up to watch us. I learned later that the second Ranulf challenged me, word spread faster than I thought possible. 90% of the school had turned up... Regardless, the thoroughfare wasn't a problem. Most of all, it was Bu. If I lost in front of him... No! Such thoughts would be the downfall of me...

At last, my critical hour had chimed...

Ranulf: "Skrimir."  
Skrimir: "You have arrived, as I knew you would! Now come, and see the folly of your actions in battle. I will be the victor today!"  
Ranulf: "...I can see you still harbor doubts of your ability. Do not lie and hide behind words today of all days, Skrimir. Show me... your true mind, you fool!"  
Skrimir: "GRAARGH!"

The fight begun in earnest. As I expected, he was indeed skilled, but even more so than I could have imagined. He dodged every one of my Flamethrowers, evaded all my attempts to close the range gap. Extremespeed, Bite, Iron Tail... no matter the attack, he dodged it, wearing the same look of deepening disappointment on his face... I could not hope to keep up with his speed for long. In the end, I hesitated for a brief instant...

Skrimir: "...hah..."  
Ranulf: "There."

He attacked. His Thunderbolt hit hard and true. The strength behind his attacked took me off-guard... I was paralyzed.

Ranulf: "You have lost, Skrimir. Admit it."  
Skrimir: "Nev...er..."  
Ranulf: "...Coward. You cannot stand. You can barely even move."  
Skrimir: "..."  
Ranulf: "Now think. Why did you lose? Because the last remaining obstacle in your path to greater power is yourself. Doubt on the battlefield leads only to failure. You saw me as a powerful opponent... and worried for your own abilities."  
Skrimir: "...Never..."  
Ranulf: "Hm?"  
Skrimir: "Never... call me... a COWARD!"

It was then that a surge of strength came forth. Manifested into bravado, it had finally happened... I had drawn upon the power of Fire Blast...

-WHHHOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHH!-

Ranulf: "...!"  
Skrimir: "...ungh..."  
?: "Quick, they're down! Get them to the nurse...!"

Voices... swirling... light... fading...what...?

...

?: "...He's awake."  
Skrimir: "...hah...? Bu...?"  
Bu: "Damn straight. What happened out there? You haven't lost to anyone before."  
?: "Humph."  
Bu: "Ranulf..."  
Ranulf: "I told you, didn't I? Now look where you are."  
Bu: "Come on, man, don't be so harsh..."  
Skrimir: "...Ranulf. You held back, didn't you?"  
Ranulf: "Oh? You noticed that? If that's true, then you are indeed the warrior I took you to be..."  
Skrimir: "...Why..."  
Ranulf: "I know my abilities and trust myself to know my limits. I could also tell if I truly was fighting at full power, you might not have woken up... Even so, that last attack of yours... I was most surprised."  
Skrimir: "..."  
Bu: "Didn't know you had that in you, Rimshot!"  
Ranulf: "Fire Blast is a technique that requires a massive amount of internal energy. To think that he used it in that state... and endangered his life further."  
Bu: "That's Skrimir for you, the hardest-headed hotshot. He never gives up."  
Ranulf: "Hm..."  
Bu: "..."  
Ranulf: "Skrimir. You're not weak, despite what you must be thinking right now. Truth be told, all I could do in the first half of the fight was avoid you. Allow me to say that it is...rare...for that to happen. All things said, you have power untapped, ability untamed. So I ask of you one thing before I depart: when you leave this place, come find me. I will help you reach that level."

He took his leave.

Skrimir: "...Bu."  
Bu: "Eh?"  
Skrimir: "You could never beat me in a fight...and you were watching. How bad was I out there?"  
Bu: "You were nothing but power out there, man, you were-"  
Skrimir: "Bu!"  
Bu: "...You looked panicked right from the start. Some Flamethrowers almost hit the on looking crowd. When Ranulf landed that hit, I was worried..."  
Skrimir: "...Thanks..."  
Bu: "..."  
Skrimir: "..."  
Bu: "Don't beat yourself up too much. Most people thought you lost it the second Ranulf hit. It was ready to be called, but... then Fire Blast happened. Ranulf couldn't get out of the way fast enough. His right front leg got burned pretty badly... He limped up here in 10 minutes after the battle ended. For a track star, that's pretty abysmal."  
Skrimir: "...!"  
Bu: "Oh right! Ranulf... I haven't seen a burn that bad in a long time. Likewise, that Thunderbolt he hit you with screwed up your right front leg. The nervous system there was put into a state of temporary scramble... You almost smacked Khan in the face while we carried you up here. Right now, all the electricity in your leg is gone. You won't be able to use it at all for a few weeks."  
Skrimir: "Ah..."  
Bu: "Come on man, I'll keep you company. After all, break started yesterday, so I have plenty free time. You have nothing but free time."  
Skrimir: "...Wait. I've been out for two days?!"  
Bu: "Yup."  
Skrimir: "...In that case, I'm hungry! I demand steak! Perhaps some bouillabaisse..."  
Bu: "...Good to have you back, Rimshot..."


	6. Chapter 5

Newmoon headed back to her dorm, leaving me to my thoughts. Across the evening sky, the sun heralded a quaint shimmer of pink and gold upon the horizon...

Bu: "..."  
?: "Hey."

Khan had showed up. Skrimir wasn't with him, so I assumed he was off bugging Ranulf about how our race went.

Bu: "Hey Khan..."  
Khan: "What's up? You look a little down."  
Bu: "Just wondering about something..."  
Khan: "Newmoon?"  
Bu: "Sorta. Do you remember that rainbow-like gem I gave her on first little 'trip'?"  
Khan: "Yeah... what about it?"  
Bu: "I've searched the library a gazillion times, but not once have I found such a gem described by even the most extensive mineral guide the school has to offer... When I pointed this out to Moon, she agreed to help discover the origin of that stone... If we could find a similar sample, maybe..."  
Khan: "Is that why you asked the group to come to the cave tomorrow for a mining trip? To find another one of those stones?"  
Bu: "Precisely. I think we'll find the answer there. Specifically, I think we'll find the answer at that spot you saved us at, so long ago..."  
Khan: "..."  
Bu: "Another reason, I think, is about the gem itself. When we left that place that night, it never glowed as brilliantly or as colorfully since. If I brought that piece back to the spot where I originally found it... Some unfound secret lies there! I'm sure of it!"  
Khan: "Are you perhaps hoping to find a second one to go with it?"  
Bu: "Yes, and when I do... me and Moon will become Bonded under the glow of those gems one day. I can feel it... she is my future! Khan, I'm being serious here! I've already made up my mind that you'll be my best mon at my Day of Union!"  
Khan: "...I see you are indeed being serious here... Let me ask you: what do you plan to do with the gems after you've found the second one?"  
Bu: "That...is simple. I know of a family friend that works in the Union Band trade. I'll speak with him to get those two gems turned into matching Union Bands."  
Khan: "...As a brother, I'm behind you 100% on this. But as a friend, aren't you planning awfully far ahead?"  
Bu: "Not in the slightest."  
Khan: "You are as strange as when I first met you. You destroyed a tree for Sitrus berries while I just stood there like a moron. Do you remember?"  
Bu: "The details escape me slightly, but I remember you weren't much help then."  
Khan: "Oh, HAHAHA. I'm so moved. Regardless, I know what you want to do is right. Moon will not disappoint you. I think that that coming from a guy who can predict disasters before they happen leaves you in the clear."  
Bu: "Thanks, man. Oh, and by the way? After me and Moon are Bonded, we WILL be even."  
Khan: "I wonder... Well, I'm heading back to the dorms. See ya."

All was quiet again. My thoughts drifted towards Newmoon on its own volition. Does she love me as much as I do her? Wait, how silly of me. She was the one who confessed her love to me first, while I had held a shy crush and passed out at the most crucial point. I remember waking up the morning after to a candle lit with shimmering blue fire and the pressure of a light kiss upon my cheek...

Yes, a kiss... a kiss and a wish. When Bu had given his all to be right with me, he showed a spirit full of courage and a heart of fire that betrayed his type. From then on, I knew Bu was my future, my light of life. I decided to guard him fiercely from the eyes of another that night, tying a hope of fidelity to Bu so that he may remain mine forever more. It was unneeded, apparently, because he found me the day after and wordlessly embraced me. I knew he would not stray from me. I was certain of it.

In the midst of my musing, I was rather rudely interrupted by a few unruly classmates. Sarrow, Eden, and Æost, who are known as Bu's fan club a.k.a. the three S.E.A. sisters were huddled rather uncomfortably in a small tree, with two of them fighting rather violently over a pair of binoculars. I could hazard a guess at what they were trying to spy on.

Sarrow: "How many times have I told you, Æost!? He will surely fall for me, and me alone!"  
Æost: "Your fat ass, he will! Clearly, water and ice are a natural combination. He will choose me!"  
Sarrow: "Ha! You are clearly deluded. I am clearly the most beautiful of us all."  
Eden: ...Come on guys, why do we even watch Bu from afar? He's already taken..."  
Newmoon: "Damn straight he is."

Those three, I swear... Sarrow the Espeon, Eden the Leafeon, and Æost the Vaporeon. They are new students here, and yet they are known throughout school as a group of stalkers. They immediately took a great liking to Bu the second they saw him. Eden was the only one to have any common sense and heed my warning that Bu belonged to me and me alone. She's the only one of the three I could bear to talk to on a regular basis.

Newmoon: "If I've told you two once, it's been a thousand. Bu is mine."  
Sarrow: "Well, hell to you, Moon. Bu will be mine any day now and there is not a damn thing you can do about it."  
Newmoon: "Like hell he is."  
Æost: "Sarrow, you ditz, he's mine!"  
Sarrow: "Like hell he is!"  
Newmoon: "To hell with the pair of you! Look, if you're so intent on stealing Bu from me, then why don't you cut the stalking crap and actually talk to him? I'm sure your childish dreams of fairy tale love will collapse on your little tin foil hat when he rejects you two."

I couldn't help taking in satisfaction at their looks. Shocked, full of the vengeful glare that Sarrow always reserved for me... They were wasting their time...

Night had descended upon the ground as swiftly as a silk woven cloth. I needed to start my astronomy homework...

?: "Moon?"  
Newmoon: "...Oh! Hello."

My thoughts were more distracting than I thought. I think. I didn't even notice that Yin was already inside our dorm room before me...

Yin: "You alright? You were kinda spacing out there..."  
Newmoon: "Yeah, just thinking thoughts. I think. 'Dammit' "

Meet my dorm-mate, Yin the Latias. She always means well, but consistently manages to screw everything up. We like to joke that she carries a curse that does screws her up more often than not. Even though we both know she's just a clumsy 5th year. She also has an older brother, a 7th year, named Yang, who is over-protective and obsessive, which leads Yin to bemoan her brother as much as possible. They still love each other, though.

Yin: "Oh? Well methinks you were thinking thoughts of Bu, amirite?"  
Newmoon: "Yeah..."  
Yin: "I like the guy, he's nice. In fact, it makes me a little jealous that you found your prince so quickly. I've had many a possibility, but my jerk brother, Yang, keeps scaring them off."  
Newmoon: "..."  
Yin: "S.E.A. Sisters give you more crap again?"  
Newmoon: "Uh huh."  
Yin: "I know the feel, sister. Those two, Sarrow especially, are so trapped in their own heads. I'll enjoy seeing them rejected."  
Newmoon: "So how's Luna?"  
Yin: "Oh, she's finally finished with that large project she started two years ago. She just finished it last night and told me she was going to get it professionally bound sometime over break."

Yin was, of course, talking about Luna the Cresselia. In my circle of friends, Luna is the oldest, being a 9th year. She's always messing around on some project or another, but hearing her finished on her most ambitious project was good to hear. That project was a large written book, compiling some sort of information. She was always asking for feedback every time she finished a section, and over 100 literal pages later, it was finished. Of course, I knew that before break was over, she would be at some other overly ambitious project. So far, she claims it's for honing her skills in several different arts, which makes me think she will try writing a romance/mystery novel sometime soon.

Newmoon: "Good to hear. I bet you were getting tired of having to give feedback on that book she was writing?"  
Yin: "BLAH. Damn straight I am. I like Luna, but after having to review the same book-in-progress 17 or so times is exhausting."  
Newmoon: "Hea, and I bet you'll be looking forward to her next project?"  
Yin: "As long as it doesn't involve me in any way, shape, or form."

Quiet laughter... Yin and I have been friends since the end of last year. Even though we used to pay each other little mind, we grew close, partly because of Luna. I would had loved to reminisce, but at that moment, Luna, speak of the Houndoom, had just appeared.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Yin: "Who is it?"  
Luna: "It's me, Yin. Is Moon in there?"  
Newmoon: "Yeah, I'm here.  
Luna: "You might want to follow me. It's about Bu."

Not good. Luna rarely paid attention to anything but her projects. If she took the time away from them to tell me something about Bu, it had to be serious. Damn my sense of foreboding, it was right...

Newmoon: "KIDNAPPED!?"  
Luna: "Yes, kidnapped. By the S.E.A. sisters, no less."  
Newmoon: "Oh, I will KILL THOSE FUCKERS!"  
Yin: "Hey Moon, calm down. We'll find them."  
Luna: "You're in luck there. Eden opted out at the last second when she saw what her sisters were trying to do. She said they were going to take him to their dorms."  
Yin: "Where is Eden now?"  
Luna: "She went off somewhere. I think she needs to consider who she thinks who her friends really are."  
Newmoon: "Come on, you two, we need to save Bu! Who knows what those two complete bitches are doing to him... I didn't think she was serious when she said 'I'll have Bu any day now and there's not a damn thing you can do about it...'"  
Yin: "Well Luna, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!"  
Luna: "Right!"

The night air, which had been cool to the touch, had superheated. I didn't realize it at the time, but I guess Fire types like me involuntarily change the surrounding temperature in accordance with our moods. I was in a white hot fury... The grass turned from a pleasant green to a sickly yellow, the rising moon was enormous and tinted... Fitting then, it should be the night of a Blood Moon... Perhaps, before this night was over, those two would understand what a Blood Moon really meant...

Meanwhile...

Bu: "..."  
?: "He's waking up! Quick, get the stick!"  
Bu: 'Wh...what... where am I...?'  
?: "Well, good morning, my prince!"

I knew that voice. To think she would have the guts to knock me out with a sneak attack...

Sarrow: "Are you hurt? Oh, don't say a thing sweetie, I can tell. I may have hit you to hard..."

That was when I noticed I was tied up. And upside down. With a gag in my mouth. I couldn't explain why I would word it like this, but I felt like a Justin Bieber piñata: surrounded by girls and ready to get the shit beaten out of me while I hang by a rope from a ceiling. They even had a stick!

Æost: "Well well, Bu we finally meet! Don't worry, we won't do anything to drastic. You'll just stay tied up here until your odious girlfriend, what-was-her-name, Muck gives up on looking for you. You're OURS from now on, Bukie."  
Bu: "Ummmmumph! Blahahahgh!"  
Sarrow: "Zip it, sweetie, there's no rescue coming. Now, how about I whack you with this stick a bit. We'll only stop when you decide to profess your love to me."  
Æost: "Again, the HELL it will be you. Bukie, don't give in to her! Tell me you love me!"

Thank GOD I managed to spit out the gag at that moment. It smacked Æost in the face (Two points!)

Æost: "Disgusting! But I forgive you, Bukie, because you are a prince! Yes, you're MY prince!"  
Bu: "Bitch! Get away from me! Moon's gonna kill you, I'm warning you! If you let me go before she finds out-"  
Newmoon: "YOU FUCKING WHORES! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BURN IT DOWN!"  
Bu: "Never mind..."  
Newmoon: "YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK THAT. THE DOOR DIES NOW!"

Aaaand the door did indeed die. It was made out of wood, but Moon somehow melted it into slag. When the last bit melted, I could clearly see Moon with Luna and Yin behind her. Considering what followed, they didn't need to come.

Bu: "Moon!"  
Sarrow: "Ah, what's that smell? To me it smells like-"  
Æost: "Um, sis? I think we should get out of here..."  
Sarrow: "And leave Bu to this wretch? Never!"  
Æost: "Sis...?"  
Newmoon: "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, LET BU GO. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DEATHS IF YOU DON'T COMPLY."

I saw the look in Moon's eye's. Never before had I seen her so full of hate, intent on revenge. I could have imagined it, but it seemed like her eyes were literally on fire...

Sarrow: "A bluff! Nothing but a bluff!"  
Æost: "Sarrow, seriously! This is a lost cause; we need to get out of here!"  
Sarrow: "SHUT UP, ÆOST!"  
Æost: "Watch out!"

Then, her rage had peaked. She sent forth the most magnificent flame I had ever seen... It practically poured from her body and surrounded her, engulfing everything in a black and light blue-white fire. It danced as if it were alive... For the first time, I wondered if Newmoon was no longer sane. She had called upon the rare and dangerously powerful attack known as Inferno...Those flames had the power to burn infinitely, incinerating all living things that it touched. She truly meant to kill.

The flame took shape and launched towards the pair. Somewhat thankfully, they both dodged it. I didn't want Moon to kill in my name... The flames had missed their intended target, but that didn't mean it missed completely. Even I could not comprehend how such a move could do this, but it hit the wall and kept going. Thankfully, it missed me, but a little bit flew off and burned the rope holding me up (I say that because I thought Moon wasn't able to tell the difference of friend to foe anymore. I don't know if she intended that.) An enormous hole appeared in the facade, glowing an ominous green color. The impact itself created a massive explosion where ever it stopped on its own little mining trip in the side of the mountain. I learned later that it also caused a landslide somewhere in Gratimaine...

Moon, meanwhile had collapsed from the effort. Yin and Luna stood back, with real fear emblazoned in their eyes. Sarrow was knocked out because she hit her head on the wall after being thrown from the flame's impact, while Æost had fled... I got to my feet.

Newmoon: "...ah... *cough..."  
Bu: "Moon! Are you OK?!"  
Newmoon: "...hu... haah..."  
Bu: "Moon?"  
Newmoon: "...Bu? Where am I? What happened to that wall? And why is Sarrow here?"  
Bu: "You don't remember anything?"  
Newmoon: "No. D-did I do this?"  
Bu: "Yes. Come on, we need to get you back to your dorm. Yin? Luna?"  
Yin: "P-present."  
Luna: "Uh..."  
Bu: "Thanks."

It was a long walk back to Moon's dorm room. Others were already gathering at the scene... We left before we got too many looks. After all, three girls and a guy walk out of a girl's dorm room that had just exploded. Even if you were used to guys leaving an exploded girls dorm room in plain sight of half the school, it sure as hell looked weird. Normally, guys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm area, but Yin and Luna waved off anyone who asked. Moon looked a little confused...

Luna: "Well, Moon. what do you remember happening?"  
Newmoon: "I... remember hearing about Bu... and heading off with you two... after we got there, it's all blank."  
Luna: "You don't remember unleashing Inferno? At all?"  
Newmoon: "Inferno?"  
Bu: "Moon, when you unleashed it, I thought someone was going to actually die. It's a good thing you missed, I didn't want you to kill anyone for me... Even if it was the S.E.A sisters."  
Newmoon: "Hold on. Wait wait wait wait wait. Can someone please explain to me what the heck Inferno is?"  
Luna: "Gladly. Moon, Inferno is the highest order of offensive fire. In ancient texts, users of Inferno were said to be a descendant of the Sun king himself, Helios. Only a select few species can learn it, and even then, Inferno isn't always a guaranteed thing to learn. It can be only awakened by a great emotional upheaval and, of course, the proper lineage. To think that you could use it..."  
Bu: "Moon, I think... no, I know you love me! When you heard that I was kidnapped, Inferno must have awakened..."  
Newmoon: "...Yes, Bu... I love you with all my heart. I couldn't stand the thought of you being forced into something, let alone whatever those two bitches were thinking..."  
?: "They didn't mean to cause you two distress."  
Yin: "Oh? Who are you?"  
Luna: "Yin, you're forgetting again. Go dip your head in the barrel of water outside. Hello, Eden"  
Yin: "Oh...wait. God dammit. See ya..."  
Eden: "I heard what happened. Æost told me. I saw the wreckage of Inferno...there was an indescribable fury mixed in those flames. Inferno's construct will differ depending on the mental makeup of the user... The flames left at the site reeked of intent to murder, yet reveled with the strongest of hopes. I knew the bond between you and Bu was true."  
Bu: "Eden...?"  
Eden: "I apologize for my sisters' actions. I will try to speak with them later. Though it seems Æost is already convinced. They will not bother you again."  
Newmoon: "...You seem to know an awful lot about Inferno. What else do you know?"  
Eden: "...I knew... one other. Another who could use Inferno. He was called Ziq, the Houndoom. I saw him use it to rule others through fear, in a land quite separate from here. In the end, he was assassinated by a mysterious Flareon..."  
Everyone: "..."  
Eden: "Inferno will differ in color depending on the user. I saw Ziq's Inferno only once, and it was a bright green, tinged in black. To see your Inferno, Moon, and compare it to his... You are quite full of purpose. You unlocked it under the pretense of love, which turned it black, as dark as your future may be... but at the same time, the blue-white tips reveal the certainty that you know what your future will definitely hold. In fact, if I didn't know any better, the blue-white portion of the flame matches the color of Bu's fur."  
Newmoon: "...Bu?"

Aaaaaand I passed out. Yeah, real cool looking there, passing out in front of three girls in the girls dorm. But I didn't pass out from exhaustion. Moon really cared for me, enough to awaken a great and terrible power... I knew even more that my future was her future. We were soul mates. Such relief...

Like the first night we discovered our love, I was again passed out and woke up in my dorm. A blue-lit candle sat at my bedside... Tomorrow was going to be interesting...


End file.
